Bonds
by Verde Maripossa
Summary: Inilah saatnya! Siapa sangka, misi yang biasa saja, dapat membuat kerjasama mereka tumbuh. Collab Azumi Uchiha - Blackpapillon ! XD RnR?
1. First

**AN: **Collab **Azumi Uchiha-Blackpapillon**! Nyaaaaaa~~~ akhirnya! Pukul gongnya... _(GOOOOOONG!)_

* * *

**[Bonds****]**

_©2008-2009__ by Verde Maripossa. Standard Disclaimers Apply._

* * *

**.****Chapter 1.**

"Eeeeh?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari ramen yang tadi sedang dilahapnya dengan kecepatan penuh. "Memangnya ada kabar begitu?"

"Ha?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Memangnya benar, ya? Kudengar itu hanyalah gosip saja... Iya 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka melakukan rapat rutin—kalau bisa dibilang begitu, karena, erm, sepertinya yang disebut 'rapat rutin' ini hanyalah suatu akal agar Naruto bisa meluapkan hasrat terpendamnya terhadap makanan berkuah itu. Selebihnya biasanya hanya diisi dengan obrolan tidak penting, biasanya pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto atau Sakura yang mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke tapi tak pernah dipedulikan. Atau Kakashi yang sibuk membaca seri terbaru dari Icha-Icha Paradise. Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Hanya saja, kali ini kelihatannya lebih ramai.

"Yaaaa, aku juga tak begitu tahu, sih," jelas Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "tapi yang kudengar, gerombolan perampok itu bersembunyi di hutan terlarang. Karena itu..." Jounin berambut keperakan itu menghentikan omongannya secara perlahan-lahan, menimbulkan suatu tekanan yang membuat murid-muridnya jadi memasang kuping karena penasaran. "Aaah, ngomong-ngomong, mana ramenku?"

"Sensei, apaan, sih? Kalau bicara yang jelas, dong, aku 'kan jadi tidak mengerti!" Naruto mendesak Kakashi. Yaaah, kadang dia merasa gurunya ini bisa berubah menjadi sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan, apalagi kalau dia menahan-nahan penjelasan seperti itu. Biasanya juga sudah menyebalkan, sih...

Sakura pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Iya, sensei! Sensei 'kan belum selesai menjelaskan!" Sakura segera menarik sumpit yang baru saja diambil Kakashi. "Lagipula, memangnya Sensei benar-benar mau membuka topeng itu di hadapan kami?" semburnya.

Kakashi cuma nyengir dari balik topengnya melihat reaksi kedua muridnya itu. Ah, bahkan Sasuke yang tidak bicara pun tampaknya penasaran. Dia menarik napas. Memang hal yang akan dia katakan ini sepertinya akan mengundang kehebohan. Karena ini yang pertama bagi mereka, setelah sekian lama mereka tidak melakukan misi yang cukup berat—setelah bertemu Zabuza waktu itu, sudah lamaaaa sekali.

"Hutan terlarang tentu bukan tempat yang mudah. Kau tentu ingat bagaimana perjuangan kalian di sana selama ujian chuunin, kan—katanya terjadi banyak hal di sana?" Kakashi melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura (yang langsung saling memalingkan wajah), lalu ke arah Naruto yang langsung bergumam "Tentu saja, bahkan aku pernah dimakan ular!". "Karena itu, tak sembarang ninja yang bisa membantu meringkus mereka. Namun, tim ANBU dan banyak jounin sedang diluncurkan untuk tugas lain, jadi..."

Naruto merasa makin penasaran. "Jadi...?"

Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Lalu...?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi (makin) penasaran.

Kakashi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menutup kalimat pamungkasnya. "Beberapa tim akan diminta menjaga bagian-bagian hutan terlarang, satu malam penuh. Dan tim 7 termasuk salah satunya."

-

-

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Angin malam berhembus.

Bunyi kuah ramen yang dituangkan—Teuchi bahkan heran mengapa suasana kedainya mendadak sesepi ini.

-

-

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA????!"

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

Malam itu dingin, dingin sekali. Angin malam berhembus tanpa ampun, bertiup bebas di daerah hutan yang hanya rimbun oleh pepohonan. Bunyi angin berhembus merontokkan dedaunan dan gemerisik dahan membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Tiga bayangan manusia bergoyang-goyang karena api unggun yang tertiup angin.

"Hoahm… Aku ngantuk.."

Naruto menguap lebar-lebar, pertanda dia mengantuk. Mata birunya yang hampir terpejam melirik ke arah Sakura. Rupanya gadis itu juga sudah mengantuk, karena kepalanya mulai tertunduk. Namun kuakan burung malam membuat gadis itu bangun kembali. "Aduh… Kakashi-sensei tega sekali! Memberikan misi berat ini pada kita, huh!" Sakura mulai mengeluh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, melakukan peregangan tubuh.

"Iya ya, aku sudah mengantuk nih…" balas Naruto sambil menguap lagi.

"Lagipula..." Sakura melirik ke sekelillingnya, "Kata Kakashi-sensei, hutan ini banyak hewan anehnya, kan? Belum lagi hutan ini angker... hiiih!" Dia bergidik, lalu merapat ke dekat batang pohon yang sedari tadi disandarinya. "Suasananya juga membuatku takut. Sama saja seperti waktu ujian chuunin waktu itu..."

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar keluhan satu timnya itu. Baginya, misi ini tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya menjaga dan menahan rasa kantuk, itu mudah. Dia mencibir ke arah Naruto. "Bukannya kemarin kau yang paling semangat, dobe?" sindirnya ke arah Naruto, yang langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan!" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, dan dia langsung berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangannya. "AKU yang akan melindungimu!" dia mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis. "Dan bukan DIA!"

Sakura hanya memandang tingkah Naruto pasrah. Padahal niatnya bukan ingin menarik perhatian Naruto, tapi Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja. Gadis itu merengut dalam hati. _Haaah, padahal aku berharap Sasuke yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi mana mungkin..._

"Dan jangan lupa, Sakura!" kata-kata Naruto makin menjadi-jadi, "Kalau kau dalam bahaya, kau harus memberitahuku pertama kali!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan sinis. "Terserah kau, dobe," dia mengambil ranting pohon terdekat dan mendorong-dorong ranting lain agar mendekat ke dalam api, "gayamu makin hari makin mirip si batok hijau itu saja."

Sakura dan Naruto langsung terkantuk-kantuk lagi. Sasuke menghela napas. Kedua temannya tampak sudah kelihatan lelah. Padahal tugas mereka baru saja dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, rasa kantuk itu tidak dirasakan oleh seorang Sasuke. Dia terus menatap api unggun yang ada di depan mereka bertiga. Sesekali, dia melirik ke sekitar hutan, waspada. lalu sebentar-sebentar melirik dua temannya yang terantuk-kantuk. Yah, tapi dia tidak bisa serta-merta menyalahkan mereka berdua. Jam segini memang waktu tidur anak-anak—dan usia mereka baru dua belas tahun!

_D__an Kakashi sensei sama sekali tidak kembali setelah tadi pergi sebentar... di mana dia sekarang?_

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA????!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara girang dari mulut Naruto. Akhirnya keinginan dari si pirang itu terpenuhi juga, melaksanakan misi yang (cukup) sulit. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat rekannya itu. Sasuke sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan pemilihan tugas. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia setuju juga dengan misi ini—sudah cukup lama ia tidak melatih diri gara-gara kemarin masuk rumah sakit.

"Oh ya, aku mau sedikit ceritakan tentang hutan itu. Begini, katanya hutan itu angker. Seperti kalian tahu, tempat itu sudah banyak menjadi saksi pertempuran..." suara Kakashi merendah—memberi penekanan. " Maka itu, kalian harus berhati-hati ya. Siapa tahu nanti ada arwah penasaran juga disana. Whuuuu...." Kakashi mengakhiri kisah-singkatnya tentang hutan itu, diakhiri dengan sedikit bumbu iseng pastinya.

Sakura langsung mundur selangkah. "HIEEEEE! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, DEH!" Sakura menjerit keras-keras. "Sensei! Misi ini terlalu berat! Masa' kami disuruh menjaga hutan yang luas itu? Mana angker pula. Aku tidak mau!" seru Sakura tak terima. Wajahnya benar-benar ditekuk sekarang. Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya, ia justru kurang setuju. Menurutnya, anak usia dua belas tahun, genin pula—harusnya menerima tugas sesuai dengan usia (dan dia merasa tugas itu tak sesuai baginya).

Hohoho, gurunya itu malah nyengir jahil dari balik topengnya. "Huapaaa, Sakura-chan... tak perlu repot-repot mencarikan berbagai macam alasan. Bilang saja kau takut. Iya kan?" goda Kakashi menebak-nebak sambil tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Lagipula sepertinya kedua temanmu tidak masalah dengan misi ini. Dan ini juga berguna untuk pembelajaran untuk ujian berikutnya. Betul tidak?" ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"A.. a.. aku tidak takut, kok! Jangan salah mengerti!" sergah Sakura, "tapi... apa tidak terlalu sulit bagi kita untuk menjaga hutan sebesar itu?" tanyanya masih sangsi, "Kita hanya tim genin dan katanya mereka cukup kuat..."

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura." Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kita hanya menjaga beberapa bagian, karena hutan itu sangat luas. Ada beberapa tim yang menjaga, dan kita hanya kebagian sebagiannya saja."

Sakura tak menjawab lagi, namun masih tampak ragu. Kakashi mengangkat bahu melihat reaksi Sakura, sedangkan Naruto melompat-lompat kesenangan di hadapannya. "Sensei, sensei, apa kita perlu membawa benda-benda lain? Seperti senjata super kuat atau semacamnya? Ini misi yang sulit, bukan? Iya, kan? Jadi mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan senjata baru..."

DUK! Kakashi langsung memukul kepala Naruto. "Jangan suka aneh-aneh, Naruto. Biarpun sulit, tapi kita 'kan bersama-sama. Dan cukup bawa peralatan standar saja—yang kau bawa sekarang sudah cukup!"

"Uh..." Naruto hanya bisa merengut sambil memegangi kepalanya, "kupikir kita bisa mendapat bom kertas super-kuat atau apalah..." gumamnya berharap. Tapi dia segera menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Tenang, Sakura-chan! Kalau kau masih takut, aku akan melindungimu!" Katanya keras-keras, yang langsung mendapat reaksi tak yakin Sakura.

"Sensei, apa sensei juga ikut bersama kami ?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke—yang sedari tadi diam saja. Dan membuat Kakashi agak sedikit tertegun. Tak biasanya muridnya yang satu ini bertanya mengenai hal seperti itu—karena toh biasanya dia oke-oke saja.

"Ah… Itu… Ya tentu saja aku ikut, aku kan guru kalian. Jadi aku harus ada di sana," ujar Kakashi enteng. "Mengapa kau harus menanyakan hal seperti itu? Haaa, rupanya kau juga ragu bila hanya kalian bertiga, kalian tidak akan bisa menjaga separuh bagian hutan itu sampai malam?"

"Huh, paling tidak itulah tugas seorang guru," gumam Sasuke. "Yang benar? Aku tidak percaya padamu." Komentar Sasuke cepat.

"Yaaa, tentu saja, tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Mengapa kau meragukan aku?" tanya Kakashi dengan gaya berlebihan.

"TENTU SAJA KARENA JANJIMU TAK BISA DIPEGANG!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan sambil menunjuk gurunya itu. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggumamkan sesuatu 'geez, rupanya aku kurang dipercaya...'. Lagipula, pertanyaan Sasuke tadi ada benarnya juga. Karena kalau Kakashi tidak ada... bisa saja mereka kesulitan menjalani misi ini. Dan mereka tak bisa berkutik...

"Baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi lagi. Kita berangkat !", ajak Kakashi.

"Eeeeh, sekaraaaang?"

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

Mengingat kejadian tadi sore membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Mengapa? Nyatanya, ketika setengah perjalanan ada jounin yang meminta guru mereka itu untuk kembali ke desa. Katanya ada perlu dengan Sandaime. Terpaksa mereka ke hutan itu tanpa Kakashi. Kakashi berkata bahwa dia akan segera kembali ketika urusannya sudah selesai. Tapi buktinya? Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Kakashi belum datang juga. Sasuke menatap api unggun yang berderak-derak dengan muka jengkel.

Sebetulnya bukannya dia takut sih. Tapi, setidaknya mereka harus waspada. Kali ini, lagi-lagi mereka harus mengerjakan misi itu bertiga saja. Dalam hatinya, dia berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada tugas kali ini.

"Aduh… Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku ingin tidur…"

Terdengar suara keluhan lagi, kali ini dari Sakura. Tampaknya dia mengatakan itu tanpa sadar, karena detik berikutnya dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Oh! Maaf, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tugas, hanya saja aku benar-benar merasa mengantuk..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan reaksinya. "Sakura, kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah." Anak lelaki itu mengambil sebatang ranting terdekat dan menyodokkannya ke arah api unggun. "Tapi tetap perhatikan keadaan. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan datang."

Sakura mendongakkan kepala tak percaya. "Eh, benarkah? Aku boleh?" tanyanya memastikan, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan. Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur dulu lima belas menit saja. Kalau begitu, nanti kita bergantian saja ya, Sasuke-kun? Kau bisa tidur dan aku berjaga."

"Tidak usah."

"Neee, yang benar? Kau tak akan tidur?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Dan sebelum aku berubah pikiran, lebih baik gunakan waktumu. Aku akan berjaga. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan." Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang sudah pulas dengan mulut menganga.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan tidur sebentar, aku janji. Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang empuk. Udara hangat yang ditimbulkan dari api unggun langsung membuatnya tertidur. Sasuke kembali memerhatikan seputar hutan. Hanya ada beberapa burung hutan yang sesekali mengeluarkan suara—namun sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Lagi-lagi anak lelaki itu menghela napas. Rasanya jadi seperti bekerja sendirian saja. tapi tak apa, pikirnya dalam hati, toh nanti ada saatnya mereka diperlukan. Ya, memang awalnya dia pikir kedua rekannya itu merepotkan; tapi tentu dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka harus bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

Entah sudah berapa misi yang sudah mereka lewati, baik yang ringan maupun yang berat. Sasuke mengingat-ingat lagi dulu, saat mereka pertama dipersatukan dalam satu tim. Ketika dia tahu bahwa dia setim dengan Sakura dan Naruto, dia langsung berpikir bahwa ini merepotkan dan sama sekali tak akan ada gunanya. Bersama seorang anak lelaki yang cerewet dan bodoh, sok pula—ditambah anak perempuan genit yang cuma ber"Sasuke-kun" setiap hari, apa yang dapat mereka lakukan bersama-sama?

Awalnya memang begitu.

Beberapa hari ini ia sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Ada banyak yang dia dapatkan selama bersama-sama dengan Naruto. Dengan Sakura. Bahkan Kakashi. Tepatnya, bersama-sama tim tujuh.

Kakashi; meskipun gurunya itu tukang terlambat, tukang tidur, dan tukang membaca buku porno, dia juga mengajarkan banyak hal pada dirinya. Supaya dia tidak egois, belajar memikirkan orang lain dan juga bekerja sama—khususnya dengan orang yang berlawanan sifat dengannya. Seperti Naruto dan Sakura.

Dia melirik Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mengigau _"ramen kimchi porsi dobel"_ atau apalah. Perkembangan hubungan mereka sepertinya melonjak secara signifikan sejak mereka dipersatukan dalam satu tim. Mereka berdua benar-benar berlawanan. Namun herannya, dalam beberapa misi mereka dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Yah, paling tidak untuk saat-saat tertentu, si bodoh itu bisa diandalkan.

Pandangannya beralih ke Sakura. Sejak awal dia berpikir tim mereka tidak akan berjalan sebagus yang lainnya. Dan dia sama sekali tak mengharapkan apa-apa dari rekan setimnya yang satu ini. Sakura adalah satu-satunya perempuan didalam timnya. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura perempuan maka dia menganggap gadis itu tak akan bisa melakukan apapun.

Tapi, ya ampun, benar-benar. Sakura amat-sangat tidak bisa mengendalikan diri—apalagi dengannya. Setiap hari, ada saja tingkah gadis itu yang aneh dan memaksa—cenderung menyebalkan. Sakura adalah perempuan yang genit dan menyebalkan baginya. Tak ada yang istimewa dari gadis itu, kecuali kalau jeritannya setiap hari bisa dianggap keistimewaan.

Bukannya dia juga tak terbiasa dengan jeritan perempuan. Sejak kecil, dia disukai banyak perempuan—tepatnya banyak anak perempuan yang tertarik padanya meskipun dia merasa tak melakukan hal apapun yang membuat orang menyukainya. Dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita. Padahal dia tak banyak bicara, karena tujuannya sekolah adalah untuk berlatih.

Bahkan ia pernah mendengar dari salah satu rekannya di akademi, anak-anak perempuan itu membuat klub yang disebut "Sasuke Fans Club". Aaaah, memikirkannya saja sudah ngeri—itukah sebabnya mereka selalu kompak mengejarnya kesana-kemari? Karena ada suatu jaringan-terorganisir di belakangnya? Benar kata Shikamaru, anak perempuan itu mengerikan.

Dan begitu juga halnya dengan Sakura. Lama sekali dia baru bisa mengingat nama gadis itu di sekitar teman-teman akademinya. Karena Sakura hanya mengintip di belakang anak perempuan lain. Baru beberapa tahun kemudian dia menjadi lebih berisik, lebih cerewet, dan parahnya, dia ditempatkan satu tim dengannya. Jadilah Sakura mengekorinya terus-menerus, bertanya kapan dia punya waktu luang, kapan dia bisa berkencan, dan sebagainya. Gadis itu tak pernah bosan untuk bertanya.

Tapi, dia melirik Sakura lagi—yang masih tertidur—tak selamanya juga rekannya yang satu itu mengganggu. Sakura juga sudah melakukan banyak hal. Akhir-akhir ini dia banyak mengalami kemajuan. Dan juga...

Pandangan Sasuke jatuh ke rambut sebahu gadis itu—yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Betapa tidak. Dia tahu sekali latar belakang rambut pendek gadis itu. Meskipun saat itu dia dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tapi ia mendengarnya. Meskipun gadis itu tak mau mengaku saat ia bertanya—dan mengatakan dia hanya ingin ganti suasana.

Tapi ia tahu.

Huh, memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu malah membuatnya jadi sakit kepala. Lebih baik aku bersiap membangunkan yang lain, pikirnya.

"Khu khu khu khu khu khu..."

DEG.

_Suara apa tadi?_

Sasuke melihat lagi keadaan sekeliling. Tak ada suara apapun. Apa tadi ia salah dengar? Mana mungkin... Sasuke memicingkan mata dan memasang telinga setajam-tajamnya. Masih sunyi—terdengar aman. Tapi justru itulah yang aneh. Burung-burung malam itu, dia tak mendengar mereka lagi. Keadaan ini terlalu sepi... aneh... bahkan ia tak dapat mendengar sedikit saja suara tim lain. Padahal katanya mereka juga ada di dalam sini, kan? Cepat-cepat ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. "Hei, Naruto, bangun!"

"Hmmm~... sebentar lagi, Sakura-chaaaan..."

_Aaaah, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, sih? _"Hei, bodoh! bangun! Kalau tidak, kau bisa mati lebih dulu, tahu!" Bentaknya dengan suara keras.

"HUWAAAA!" Naruto serta-merta bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat wajah Sasuke. "Ah, ternyata kau, teme. Ada apa?" dia mengucek matanya, lalu melihat sekeliling. "Sepertinya sepi sekali, aman 'kan?"

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya karena keributan sesaat tadi. "Sasuke-kun?" dia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk. "Ada apa?"

"Lebih baik kita sekarang siaga. Jangan tidur lagi." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Tapi, suasana sekarang sangat tenang, biarkan aku tidur..." keluh Naruto.

"Justru karena itu kita harus siaga, bodoh," sela Sasuke memotong omongan Naruto. "Suasana sepi ini tidak lazim. Dan tadi aku sempat mendengar suara aneh..."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Suara aneh? Seperti ap—"

SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Bunyi besi beradu dengan angin terdengar keras. Dan mereka bertiga sudah sangat mengenal bunyi itu... bunyi... kunai! Serta-merta puluhan kunai mengarah ke arah mereka, bagaikan hujan besi. Arahnya tak jelas dari mana; mereka terlalu banyak, dan seakan-akan berasal dari segala arah. Sakura hanya mampu menjerit.

"KYAAAA!"

"Naruto, Sakura! Siaga!" Sasuke berteriak sementara dia melompat menghindari kunai-kunai itu, "Jangan melamun!"

"Iyaaaa, aku tahu! Jangan sok menggurui begitu, sialan!" Naruto balas berteriak sambil melindungi Sakura dengan kunainya sendiri. "Sakura-chan, kau juga tangkis kunai-kunai ini, ayo!"

Sakura yang baru saja sadar dari kekagetannya, langsung berubah sigap. Dia mengambil kunai dari kantong bajunya, dan menangkis kunai-kunai yang ada meskipun tidak setangkas teman-temannya. Sasuke menggunakan shurikennya untuk menghindari hujan kunai itu. Untungnya, beberapa saat kemudian serangan itu berhenti. Namun mereka masih bersiaga—karena mereka sudah tahu, tak hanya mereka yang ada di sini. Ada orang lain...

"Khu khu khu khu khu..."

_Tak salah lagi, tadi aku tidak salah dengar, _pikir Sasuke. _Rupanya tadi itu mereka._

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Suara darimana sih, itu? Bukan hantu, kan?" katanya setengah bingung. "HEEEEI! JANGAN SEMBUNYI, KELUAR SAJA KALIAN!"

Serta-merta teriakan itu berbalas. Beberapa orang muncul dari balik semak—seakan-akan memang ingin menunjukkan kehadiran mereka. Ada lima atau enam orang, tak begitu terlihat karena tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Pakaian mereka semuanya berwarna gelap. Sakura bergidik. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

_Tapi aku pasti bisa! Kali ini ada mereka, _pikirnya sambil melirik Naruto dan Sasuke yang langsung menegakkan posisinya. _Dulu aku sendirian dan mereka sakit... sekarang, aku pasti bisa!_

Gadis itu diam-diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

"Wah wah… anak kecil rupanya…"

Pemimpin dari penjahat itu bergumam melihat mereka bertiga yang tetap waspada, lalu orang tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Diikuti juga oleh yang lain—sepertinya anak-anak buahnya. Naruto menggeram, lalu menyerang mereka tanpa pikir panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau anak kecil, hah!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil membentuk segel dengan tangannya. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan Sasuke untuk tetap berhati-hati—langsung saja dia melancarkan jurusnya. "KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Dalam sekejap, puluhan kagebunshin—alias replika Naruto—muncul secara serempak dan menyerang para kelompok penjahat itu tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Kontan gerombolan itu kaget karena serangan kagebunshin yang jumlahnya puluhan itu. Namun Naruto yang asli tidak ada di situ. Sejak awal dia sudah menghindar ke atas pohon—dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Dia mendongak dan melihat isyarat Naruto untuk ikut naik. Yah, baiklah.

"Sakura, kita lari." Sasuke bergumam sementara kagebunshin-kagebunshin itu masih sibuk menyerang—meskipun tampak mulai agak kewalahan. Karena itu, lebih baik bagi mereka untuk naik ke atas dan menemui Naruto dulu.

Namun wajah Sakura tampak tak setuju. "Eh? Tapi, Naruto..."

_Ck. _Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, dia langsung membawa Sakura ke atas pohon _("—GYAAA, Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukaaaan?!")_. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk santai di cabang-cabang besar sambil mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf V. "Aman?"

"Eh, Naruto ?? Kamu ada disini ?" Sakura tampak kaget melihat Naruto di sana. Naruto cuma nyengir.

"Ya iyalah, aku kan sedang mengelabui musuh sehingga kalian bisa kabur," jawab Naruto jenaka. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. "Sekarang bagaimana? Kita tak bisa disini lama-lama. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan tahu di mana kita. Kita habisi saja, yuk?" usul Naruto. "Pasti mereka juga sudah kelelahan karena melawan bunshin-ku."

"Jangan bodoh," potong Sasuke, "jangan bertindak sembarangan. Mereka sekarang memang teralihkan perhatiannya, tapi kita juga tidak bisa seenaknya."

"Tapi kalau kita menunggu Kakashi-sensei, dia juga belum tentu akan datang!" kata Sakura. "Kita minta bantuan dari tim lain?"

"Ah, belum tentu juga kita bertemu mereka," sanggah Naruto.

Perdebatan mereka terus berlangsung. Sementara di lokasi gerombolan itu, kagebunshin Naruto semuanya sudah dibabat habis. Beberapa dari mereka sudah terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Mereka melihat ke sekeliling, namun tak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka.

Mereka sadar. Mereka telah dialihkan perhatiannya sehingga sasaran mereka bisa lari.

"Err… Kemana mereka?" celetuk salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh gemuk, "tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang..."

Sang pemimpin pun tampak murka. Sangat-sangat murka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tertipu oleh sekumpulan anak kecil sok seperti mereka? "Kita sudah terkecoh, bodoh! cepat cari mereka!" teriak sang pemimpin dengan wajah penuh marah. Anak-anak buahnya tampak ketakutan dan buru-buru sibuk melihat sekeliling.

Salah satu dari mereka menyadari ada bayangan orang di atas. "Itu mereka!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terkesiap. Mereka ketahuan! Ah, ini salah mereka karena tadi terlalu lama debat kusir...

"Huh." Sang pemimpin tampak senang bisa menemukan kembali mereka—dengan cepat. Ia membentuk suatu segel di tangannya, dan dengan sekali sentuhan, dia terlihat mengeluarkan gumpalan chakra aneh berwarna putih yang bergulung-gulung—

"KAZE NO JUTSU!"

Gumpalan chakra putih itu berubah menjadi tiupan angin yang begitu keras sampai-sampai merontokkan dedaunan. Naruto dan Sakura berpegangan ke salah satu cabang yang besar—sementara Sasuke melompat ke satu bagian cabang yang terjauh di antara mereka. Naruto berteriak ke arah Sasuke, "Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aaaah, gawat! Bagaimana ini, Naruto?!" Sakura menggigit-gigit kukunya panik. "Bisa terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke kalau kita biarkan saja!"

"Salah sendiri karena dia pergi sendirian," gumam Naruto sebal, "lebih baik lihat saja dia, siapa tahu ada yang bisa dia lakukan."

Sasuke mengintip ke bawah, lalu melempar beberapa shuriken ke bawah—dan mengenai sedikit dari mereka. Namun si pemimpin gerombolan masih berdiri di sana, menatap mereka dengan angkuhnya, dan dengan arogan memberi tanda dengan jarinya supaya mereka turun dari pohon—err, pohon yang sudah tidak berdaun itu. Diambilnya sebuah bom kertas dari saku bajunya—tapi nihil. Sebelum mencapai tanah bom itu kembali dilemparkan angin yang diciptakan jurus aneh itu—dan meledak di udara.

Sasuke menghela napas. Bingung juga dia. Dia dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Sekarang..."

"Sekarang?" Sakura mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti. "Sekarang apa?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan membawanya pergi. Diiringi jeritan kaget Sakura, dia tersenyum lebar dan berteriak, "LARIIIIIIII!!!"

...

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**From Azumi x)**

Heuheuy... jadi juga nih fic collab ini, hehe! Berasa beda klo bikin fic sama-sama ya –_ya iyalah_-. Tadinya aku bingung mau buat apa, karena ide lagi kemarau sekale! SasuSaku... ah, kita berdua udah keracunan ma mereka (iya nggak, neechan?) dan kita pun udah banyak bikin fic tentang mereka. Jadi pengen bikin beda ah! Lalu, ide pun mengalir gara-gara liat poster tim 7 di kamarku. Muahaha! **XD** Langsung deh meluncur! Setelah ide udah ketemu, baru dioper ke Papillon-neechan buat ditambah-tambahin. Hehe...

Abis ditambahin, jadilah! Fic ini akhirnya lahir ke dunia per-fanfic-an Indonesia –_resmi buk.._- oke, bagiku terasa sekali friendship disini. Adventure juga, fight fight fight!! Udah ngebet banget pengen bikin scene babuk-tinju-tendang, karena aku ini nih keseringan mikirnya yang tragedy terus –evil smile- hehe...

**From Blekpapi :)**

YAAA! Saya masih hidup, saya masih hidup! Tenang aja, kupu-kupu ini ngga dimakan laba-laba kok! Sebenernya saya menghilang untuk ngeberesin fic ini _–lebay- _hehehe gak ding. Saya keasyikan ngurus yang lain (blog maksudnya). Here it is, koleb bergenre adventure, semua bisa baca! Adventure dan friendship! Siapa kangen tim tujuh?? First time for the Adventure/friendship genre! Sungguh pengalaman baru buat saya, hohoho.

Actually the idea came from Azumi-chan. She made the fic first—terus dia ngimelin attachment fic ini ke saya. Kelamaan di saya nih dokumen **XDD** Tugas saya nambah-nambahin! Eh, taunya malah jadi kebanyakan hahaha... asalnya ini oneshot jadi two-shots deh (gapapa yaaa, imouchan??). Kalo diliat banyak hints-nya tapi cuma dikit-dikit. Misalnya di sini kita punya hints SasuSaku (Huuu), terus ada juga NaruSaku, dan sedikit SasuNaru juga. Semua dalam batasan prensip, kok. Jadi aman dibaca.

Huhuhu, moon maap kalo ada yang kurang puas, pertama kali nyoba adventure soalnya... hehehe **:)**

**Thanks for read, and...**

**Review?**


	2. Last

**AN **Here we goooo, the second and the laaa-a-a-ast chapter! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**[BONDS****]**

_©2008-2009 by Verde Maripossa. Standard Disclaimers Apply._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hah… hah… haduh, capeknya… aku tidak kuat…"

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke belakang mereka. Gadis itu tampak sangat kelelahan. Peluh bercucuran di kening dan membuat rambutnya lengket. Naruto mendekati gadis itu. "Sakura-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Sasuke, kita istirahat dulu saja di sini," katanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka pun duduk untuk melepas lelah, untuk sementara keadaan aman. "Lagi-lagi kita kabur. Payah," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi... apa-apaan itu tadi? Ada gumpalan angin yang sangat besar tiba-tiba mengarah ke arah kita."

"Itu tadi jutsu, kan?" ujar Naruto, "Kita harus berhati-hati pada pemimpin gerombolan itu. Dia yang paling mencurigakan."

"Tentu saja, dobe," gerutu Sasuke, "aku sudah tahu. Tapi kurasa anak-anak buahnya bisa dibereskan dengan mudah."

"Kelihatannya begitu," kata Naruto setuju. Diliriknya Sakura yang tampak lemas. "Sambil kita menunggu Sakura-chan pulih, kita bisa mengulur waktu dengan melawan mereka. Begitu saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan tim yang lain? Mereka seharusnya juga ada, kan? Atau jangan-jangan.. yang berjaga benar-benar hanya kita?" bisiknya. "Kalau begitu, cukup gawat juga..."

"Hutan ini luas. Bisa saja mereka ada di bagian lain dan sempat bertemu dengan gerombolan ini, lalu pergi ke tempat lain," sahut Sasuke. "Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu sekarang. Kau punya air minum?"

"Eh?" Naruto tampak tak mengerti, "ada sih sedikit di kantong peralatanku... aku bawa sedikit. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berikan saja pada Sakura." Gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar, dan ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Naruto cuma angkat bahu dan mengambil persediaan air di kantongnya. "Sakura-chan, ini. Minumlah ini dulu, kau pasti sangat capek," katanya sambil menyodorkan botol itu. Sakura memandangi botol itu. Wajahnya lagi-lagi tampak ragu.

"Eh... tapi bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Dan Sasuke-kun—" dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, "di mana dia?"

"Dia pergi melihat keadaan." Naruto menjelaskan. "Kau yang kelhatannya paling lelah, jadi kuberikan saja ini padamu. Sasuke juga berkata begitu." Dia tertawa kecil melihat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku benar-benar payah," kata Sakura pelan, "sedari tadi aku selalu diselamatkan saja. Makanya aku tidak lolos ke ujian tahap berikutnya..."

"Eh? Mengapa kau beranggapan begitu?" Naruto bertanya, "Kau tidak lemah, kok!"

"Tapi lihat saja buktinya!" protes Sakura, "Sedari tadi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak tanggap seperti kalian berdua. Dan sekarang... aku yang paling buruk di sini..."

"Tenang saja!" Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu kembali membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya. Kembali nyengir lebar seperti kebiasaannya. "Kau akan lebih baik dan kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama!" katanya cepat. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal, Sakura-chan. Ingat pertarungan kemarin—waktu kau melawan Ino? Kau sudah lebih kuat dibanding dulu!"

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Tapi 'kan aku tidak lolos."

"Lolos atau tidak bukan ukuran, kan!" sahut Naruto membantah, "Kau sudah berjuang mati-matian, dan itu lebih baik daripada menang dengan cara licik." Ia menjelaskan dengan gaya sok bijak, membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

Naruto tampak sedikit lega melihat ekspresi kawannya itu. "Iya, ya," Sakura tersenyum sambil melihat langit malam yang tertutupi bayangan dedaunan. "Aku berharap kau dan Sasuke-kun juga bisa melakukan yang terbaik di ujian tahap terakhir nanti. Apa kalian menyiapkan latihan khusus?" tanya Sakura.

"Nggg, belum, sih," kata Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat, "tapi aku akan memulai latihanku dengan Ebisu-sensei besok. Huh, menyebalkan sekali akhirnya aku harus latihan dengan si mesum itu—" dia mencibir entah kepada siapa.

Sakura hanya tertawa. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada agak jauh dari mereka, namun bisa mendengar—menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Naruto dengan wajah merengut. "Jangan keasyikan ngobrol, tetap memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling!" katanya dengan wajah agak sebal.

Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan, lalu tertawa geli. "Oke, oke! Hoi, Sasuke-teme, kemari saja! Kau juga duduk saja!"

"Jangan perintah-perintah aku!"

"Ahahahaha..."

Akhirnya mereka bisa tenang, tapi…

"He he he... rupanya kalian di sini. Mengapa kalian tidak teruskan saja acara kabur kalian seperti anjing kecil yang mencari induknya?"

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

Mereka bertiga terkesiap. Gawat. Di belakang mereka, para penjahat itu kembali menemukan keberadaan mereka. Sasuke melihat ke arah para penjahat, pemimpinnya tidak ada. Yang benar saja, padahal mereka baru saja dapat beristirahat. Suatu kesalahan karena mereka mengerjakan misi ini di malam hari—mereka sudah terlebih dulu kelelahan karena kegiatan di siang hari. _Sial..._

_Apa mungkin mereka ini adalah anak buahnya yang tadi? _Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan mereka. Semuanya berpakaian gelap dengan penampilan yang agak ganjil. Hitae-ate mereka dipakai dengan sembarangan. Ada yang di pinggang, di kepala, di leher, bahkan di pergelangan tangan. Namun ada kesamaan dari mereka semua, ekspresi mereka menyebalkan. Sekaligus menjijikkan.

Penjahat yang tertawa tadi menyeringai tajam. Sepertinya mereka semua akan menghabisi mereka bertiga. Tampaknya mereka lebih siap dibanding yang tadi. Beberapa dari mereka membawa senjata aneh seperti rantai panjang—bahkan ada yang membawa pedang. Naruto segera berdiri disamping Sakura yang masih kelelahan, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalian mau apa, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Kami? Coba kau pikirkan dulu, mau apa kami? Tentu saja kami kemari untuk membalas perbuatan kalian tadi!" si penjahat itu menjawab sambil tertawa, "kalau membereskan satu keluarga saja kami bisa, mengapa tidak dengan kalian?"

Sakura merasa bibirnya bergetar. "...kelu...arga?" katanya dengan suara nyaris bagai bisikan, "apa maksud kalian?"

"Oh, tentu kalian sudah ketinggalan berita," tawa orang itu makin meninggi—diikuti tawa teman-temannya. Bersahutan seperti suara burung malam yang ada di sana. "Kami bukan gerombolan perampok picisan yang cuma bisa merampok orang yang tinggal sendirian. Bahkan rumah pun bisa kami gasak habis! Bagaimana? Sungguh bodoh kalian bertemu dengan kami..."

"Dan darah itu sangat menyenangkan." Salah satu dari mereka menambahkan. "Aku bisa mencium bau darah dari gadis itu—" pandangannya mengarah ke Sakura. Sakura merapatkan lututnya serapat mungkin.

"...Kejam..." bisiknya perlahan.

Naruto dan Sasuke merasa darahnya mendidih di dalam tubuh mereka. Keterlaluan. Rupanya memang benar. Selain mereka gerombolan perampok yang mengganggu masyarakat, mereka juga rupanya shinobi rendahan yang tidak bermoral. Apalagi yang dirampok adalah rumah warga biasa dan bukan warga shinobi... bagi Sasuke, maupun Naruto yang hidup sendirian sejak lama—tentu saja sangat sensitif dengan isu-isu seperti itu.

"Naruto, kau tetap di sini. Jaga Sakura." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa?" Naruto tak begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyerang dengan ganas ke arah gerombolan itu. Naruto membelalakkan matanya kesal, "HOI, SASUKE BRENGSEK! SIAL, JANGAN MAJU SENDIRIAN, DONG!" teriaknya keras-keras. Sasuke selalu saja begitu, selalu ingin bekerja sendiri! Namun dilihatnya Sakura yang terlihat lemas. Ah, dia juga tak bisa membiarkan gadis ini sendirian...

Sasuke tampak tak peduli. Dia membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya, menarik napas dan... "KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" Semburan lidah api memanjang langsung mengarah tepat ke arah gerombolan itu.

"UWAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan bersamaan dengan lidah api yang mengenai pakaian mereka. Sasuke melompat ke pinggir dan melemparkan sejumlah kunai. Tapi mereka masih sigap rupanya, karena kunai itu ditangkis dengan mudah. _Gerakan mereka juga cepat_, pikir Sasuke. Cukup sulit menangkap gerakan mereka... baiklah. Dia sekali lagi melompat, melakukan serangkaian serangan ringan yang langsung ditangkis dengan mudah. Gerombolan penjahat itu sama sekali tidak kesulitan. Mereka mulai tertawa-tawa lagi.

"Aaaah... jadi, tadi itu hanya satu-satunya serangan yang kamu punya, bocah? Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Hanya itu?" teriak mereka di antara tawanya. "Kau sama sekali tak sebanding dengan kami, lebih baik panggil saja teman-temanmu yang hanya jadi penonton itu!"

"Huh." Sasuke menyeringai dan melompat ke atas pohon. Sasuke tersenyum tajam penuh kemenangan. Dia menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertengadah. Terlihat mata sharingan yang merah menyala. Mereka semua terperanjat.

"I… itu…" Si anak buah pemimpin gerombolan tampak terkejut. Mata merah itu... tak salah lagi. Sharingan yang hanya dimiliki anggota keluarga Uchiha... dan juga elemen api itu...

"KATON, HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke berlari ke arah penjahat tersebut dengan api yang terus menyembur—mengikuti arah larinya gerombolan itu. Mereka tampak panik, namun akhirnya menyebarkan diri. "Kurang ajar kau! Dasar bocah sial!" salah satu diantara mereka pun maju menyerang Sasuke dengan rantai panjang di tangannya. Bukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan. Tenaga Sasuke sudah banyak dipakai untuk jurus elemen api tadi—dia belum cukup kuat untuk menggunakannya berkali-kali dalam sehari. Keringat muncul di wajahnya. Susah payah ia menghindar dari rantai panjang itu.

Kali ini, keadaan berbalik. Gerombolan itu tampaknya sudah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali. Sasuke dikepung dari segala arah—tampaknya mereka sudah tak peduli ada orang lain di sana selain Sasuke. Yang mereka inginkan sekarang hanyalah balas dendam pada bocah kecil yang sudah cukup membuat mereka kewalahan itu. Sasuke mulai kerepotan ketika beberapa penjahat lain membantu penjahat yang dihadapinya sekarang. Mereka menyerang dari berbagai arah. Orang yang tadi tertawa paling keras, menarik pedang yang sedari tadi hanya disarungkan saja.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke bertarung sendirian, merasa bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan pertolongan. Dia tahu raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat butuh bantuan. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengatakannya langsung. Sakura berdiri. Walaupun dirinya sangat lelah dan mengantuk, dia harus menolong Sasuke. Namun, sebelum dia berjalan, seseorang menahannya.

"Sakura-chan, biar aku yang tolong Sasuke."

Langkah Sakura tertahan oleh ucapan Naruto. "Naruto, kau juga tahu kalau…", Sakura berbisik pelan.

"Iya, tentu saja. Lihat saja reaksinya yang sekarang. Sayang dia terlalu gengsi untuk bilang, ya?" Naruto tertawa kecil—bahkan dia masih sempat melontarkan candaan di saat begini. "Kau di sini saja."

"Tapi, kau bilang, aku juga bisa membantu, kan? Mengapa aku sekarang kau suruh diam? Aku juga ingin membantu kalian!" protes Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang, membantu bukan berarti ikut bertarung," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto nyengir. "Kondisimu yang sekarang belum begitu baik. Lihat, kakimu juga masih gemetar begitu, kan?" dia menunjuk kaki Sakura—yang memang bergetar, tampak sulit menahan beban. Kaki gadis itu terluka saat tadi mereka kabur. Ada luka yang memanjang di betisnya yang tak terlindungi.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku..." dia tersenyum pahit. "Tampaknya kau tiba-tiba pandai bicara, Naruto. Aku saja tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu..." gadis itu tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Dia akhirnya kembali lagi duduk, bersandar lagi ke batang pohon terdekat.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. Rambut pirangnya samar-samar berkilauan terkena cahaya bulan yang menembus sedikit melewati rimbunnya dedaunan. "Aku keren, kan?" Dia tertawa sambil menghindar dari pukulan ringan Sakura, "Ya sudah, aku bantu dia dulu ya. Kau tak apa kan, sendirian? Melindungi diri sendiri juga termasuk membantu, lho." balas Naruto sambil menggulung lengan jaketnya, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Terdengar suara sendi-sendi yang digerakkan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, aku bisa jaga diri kok."

Naruto nyengir mendengar jawaban itu. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto langsung meluncur ke arena pertarungan. Sasuke terus menyerang mereka dengan jurus-jurus yang dimilikinya. Namun karena terlalu agresif, dia mulai kelelahan. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya meskipun ini sudah larut malam. Si penjahat berantai sudah sedari tadi terus-menerus menyerangnya.

_Lagipula... _Sasuke memegang tengkuknya—dimana ada segel di sana. Panas. _Jangan. Jangan sampai..._

"Kau sudah capek, kan? Mana temanmu, hah?" orang bertubuh gempal itu berteriak dari kejauhan sambil memutar-mutarkan rantainya. Lalu mengarahkan ujungnya yang runcing ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melompat mundur—tapi... di belakang sudah ada satu orang lagi. Pedangnya sudah teracung tinggi. Seringai licik muncul di bibirnya. "Dapat satu," gumamnya sambil mengarahkan pedang itu tepat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran orang itu—mungkin karena dia juga sudah terlalu lemah. Sial, dia lengah! Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang...

-

-

TRIIING!

-

-

Suara metal dengan metal bertemu di satu titik dan menimbulkan percikan api kecil. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke cepat-cepat bergerak mundur. Hampir saja dia tertusuk pedang itu kalau saja kunai milik Naruto tidak menghadangnya. Kalau tidak ada Naruto, pasti keadaannya sudah seperti apa sekarang, sekarang. "KAGEBUNSHIN!" teriak Naruto, dan sekali lagi, beberapa replika Naruto muncul untuk membantu mereka bertarung.

"Sasuke, jangan bertarung sendirian saja kau!" seru Naruto dibelakang dengan senyumannya.

_Naruto... _Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Huh, sok keren."

"Siapa yang duluan, heh?!"

Dan mereka melanjutkan lagi pertarungan dadakan yang sengit ini. Merasa mendapat bantuan, tubuh Sasuke mendapatkan kekuatan lagi. Meskipun tidak lagi menggunakan jutsu khusus, musuh demi musuh dihabisi dengan sempurna oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Bahkan, suara teriakan semangat Naruto pun terdengar jelas dari kejauhan—berusaha memusnahkan mereka yang susah diatur itu.

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

Sakura mengintip takut-takut dari balik pohon. Harapan mulai terlihat—sepertinya mereka bisa menang. Sakura menatap tangannya sendiri. Mungkin kondisinya saat ini memang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung—tapi dia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri... asal saja jangan pemimpinnya yang datang padanya. _Semoga para penjahat itu bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka berdua..._ benak Sakura berharap sambil menautkan jemari kedua tangannya, berdoa.

"Kau pikir kau sudah aman, perempuan?"

Namun tiba-tiba, terdengar suara berat di belakangnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, terkejut. Serta-merta tubuhnya gemetaran lagi. Dia tak berani menoleh. Tadi dia tak melihat pemimpin gerombolan itu berada di sana... jangan-jangan...

_Tidak!_

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang. Pemimpin kelompok tadi! Sekejap, dia langsung terkejut dan ketakutan. Wajah seram itu membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Apalagi saat mata mereka bertemu. Pria itu mendesis. "Kau takut?"

Sakura tak menjawab apa-apa. wajahnya pias.

"Seorang ninja ketakutan? Kau sungguh tidak pantas hanya untuk sekedar menjadi seorang kunoichi sekelas genin! Hahahaha!" Pemimpin penjahat itu menghina Sakura dengan tawanya yang membahana. "Kau tak bisa bergerak, kan?"

_Apa? Kurang ajar..._

Jadi, semua hal yang ia lewati itu sia-sia saja? Usahanya untuk berlatih lebih dari yang lain, belajar, berjuang sendirian di hutan terlarang untuk melindungi teman-temannya, mengorbankan waktu dietnya karena menjaga stamina berlatih, bahkan bertarung dengan sahabatnya sendiri.... juga melindungi Sasuke—tidak dihargai oleh orang brengsek ini?

"Pulanglah kembali ke rumah, ke pelukan orang tuamu!"

_Uuuukhhh..._

_**Hancurkan!**_

_Tapi... _

_**Ayo!**__** Kau mau disebut lemah lagi?**_

"SHAAAANNNNAAAROOOOOOOOO!!"

Dengan gerakan kilat Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken dari tas kecilnya, dan mengarahkan senjata tersebut pada sang pemimpin sambil melompat ke atas pohon. Gagal, senjatanya tidak mempan untuk menghadapi orang itu. Pemimpin tersebut menangkis semua senjata yang dilemparkannya. "Ayo, buktikan kalau kau bisa!" teriaknya keras dengan geraman. Tak hanya itu, kelihatannya orang itu juga tidak menangkis dengan anggota tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Tubuh orang itu terlihat terlapisi gumpalan berwarna putih... chakra!

"Kalau begitu, kita bermain-main sebentar?" pria bengal itu tertawa keras sambil melemparkan serangkaian shuriken dan kunai. Sakura melompat lagi menghindar, naik ke atas pohon.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!"

Pria itu tampak kesal melihat batang kayu yang ada di hadapannya. "ANAK KECIIIIL!" Teriaknya keras-keras, membuat Sakura terlonjak. Sakura melirik arena pertarungan. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai lelah menghadapi anak-anak buah yang lumayan kuat itu. Baru beberapa yang sudah mereka hadang, tinggal sisanya saja yang belum mereka babat habis.

_Ck, sial... bagaimana ini? Tapi tidak! Jangan sampai mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke-kun dan Naruto, mereka juga sedang berjuang... _geram Sakura dalam hati.

"Heh! Sebentar lagi temanmu akan mati, tak usah macam-macam kau." seringai orang bertubuh besar itu makin lebar. Dia menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir atasnya—bagaikan hewan buas yang kelaparan mencari mangsa. Jantung Sakura berdegup makin kencang. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat lagi darahmu—selain yang keluar dari kakimu yang terluka." Tangannya membentuk segel-segel dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan...

"KAZE NO JUTSU!"

Gawat, Sakura benar-benar lupa bahwa cakra orang ini dapat diwujudkan dalam bentuk angin! Habis sudah tenaga Sakura. Kali ini, cakra orang itu bercahaya putih kebiruan, dan berubah menjadi angin—bagaikan angin topan, namun sudah diukur begitu rupa sehingga yang terhantam hanya tubuh mungil Sakura. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap saja sampai tubuh Sakura terlempar dari pohon seperti buah pinus yang tertiup angin. Tiba-tiba saja, cakra putih itu berubah wujud menjadi berbentuk tali yang langsung mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu, mencengkramnya, dan menariknya sebelum jatuh. Tapi, tak urung tubuh Sakura terpelanting ke atas tanah.

_Naruto..._

_Sasuke...kun..._

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

_Tinggal dua orang lagi... tapi di mana pemimpinnya?_

Sasuke dan Naruto melihat sekeliling sambil melawan para missing-nin itu sebisanya, meskipun tenaga mereka sudah hampir habis. Namun mata mereka tetap awas—takut kalau-kalau pemimpin gerombolan itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kalian memang hebat, tapi...kalian tetap saja ninja ingusan." Seakan-akan menjawab pikiran mereka berdua, seseorang muncul dari balik pepohonan. Konsentrasi Sasuke dan Naruto terpecah. Pemimpin gerombolan itu. Dia ada di sana dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna gelap, namun dengan tangan yang kontras bercahaya.

_Tangannya... mengapa bercahaya? _Pikir Sasuke curiga. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derai tawa dari orang bertubuh besar itu. Kedua anak buahnya segera beringsut ke sisi tuannya, mencari perlindungan karena mereka sudah hampir babak belur. Perlahan, tawa orang itu terhenti—dan dia terlihat seperti menyeret sesuatu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih teliti. Tali yang bercahaya.

Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Naruto yang pertama bereaksi dengan pemandangan itu. Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri terbelit ketat oleh tali yang terbuat dari chakra yang bercahaya, sehingga terlihat berkilauan di tengah kegelapan malam. Naruto merasa tubuhnya mual. "Sialaaaan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya sambil memburu ke arah orang itu, namun Sasuke menariknya kembali ke tempat—membuat Naruto makin emosi. "Hei, bodoh! Kau tak memikirkan keselamatan Sakura, ya?!" bentak Naruto marah.

"Justru ini karena aku memikirkan keselamatannya, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah emosi. "Kalau kau maju sembarangan, kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan Sakura! Tali itu... cakranya terlihat aneh..." nada suaranya merendah saat ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup cerdik, rambut hitam," Sang pemimpin gerombolan terkekeh mendengar perseteruan mereka. "Tapi... Kalian pikir dia akan mendengar panggilan tadi? Khukhu.. Tidak mungkin bisa, sekarang dia sudah ada dalam tanganku. Hahaha!" tawanya kembali membahana seperti orang mabuk. "Asal tahu saja, tali chakraku ini bisa berubah seempuk wol ataupun sekuat kawat baja; aku bisa mengatur kapan saja dan temanmu ini akan mati seketika."

Kali ini keadaan benar-benar berbalik. Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tak berkutik. Sakura berada ditangan pemimpin kelompok penjahat ini. Kalau dia memaksa menyerang mereka, bisa saja terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. Namun diam begini juga tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa bukan? Sang pemimpin gerombolan tampak senang melihat wajah kedua anak lelaki yang tampak bingung itu.

"Nah, untuk menyelamatkan teman kalian ini, hanya ada satu cara. Kalian menyerah dan membiarkan kami menghabisi kalian—maka teman kalian akan selamat. Kalau kalian tidak mau, maka sebaliknya. Teman kalian akan kubunuh!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak mendengar pilihan itu. Bagai memasukkan bola ke gawang sendiri—bahkan, bagai memakan buah simalakama; salah satunya ada yang harus direlakan. Naruto meremas-remas ujung jaketnya. "Kalaupun kita membiarkan kita dibunuh, Sakura-chan belum tentu selamat!" bisiknya pelan, "dan kalau kita mati di sini, itu akan konyol sekali! Hei, Sasuke, bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan dungu!" Sasuke balas berbisik. Lalu ditatapnya pemimpin gerombolan itu lurus-lurus. "Hei! Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, hah? Kau tak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apa-apa!" gertaknya.

Sang pemimpin menyeringai—lagi-lagi. "Ke-un-tung-an??"

Lambat-lambat dia mengucapkan hal itu, seakan-akan ingin memberi penekanan di tiap-tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak butuh keuntungan materi. Kali ini, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kepuasan—kepuasan melihat kalian mati. Bukan begitu, hmmmm?" dia tersenyum sinis. "Sudah, jawab saja! Aku tak butuh jawaban tidak berguna seperti itu!" si pemimpin malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening—mencoba berpikir. Memilih yang manapun sama saja. Selain itu, seperti kata Naruto tadi, dengan cara apapun Sakura bisa saja terbunuh. Tapi diam seperti ini juga tidak menguntungkan. Jadi... apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kadang dia selalu merasa bodoh di saat-saat seperti ini... dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa...

"Jangan kelamaan berpikir, bodoh!" Teriak Naruto kesal, "Kau ini bodoh atau bebal, hah?"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sasuke terenyak dari pikirannya. Cepat! Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto telah lebih dulu melompat, dan menyerang ke arah orang itu, sementara pimpinan gerombolan itu tersenyum puas—seakan-akan ia telah mendapatkan dua mangsa...

**-**

—**x—**

**-**

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!

_Eh?_

_Eh?_

_Eeeh?_

Tiba-tiba saja, pemimpin yang menyandera Sakura langsung ambruk seketika. Sasuke dan Naruto membelalakkan mata. Lalu saling berpandangan. Tak lama setelah itu, tali chakra yang melilit Sakura terlepas—atau lebih tepatnya menghilang. Begitu pula dengan sisa dua anak buahnya; mereka langsung rubuh.

"Hah… Dasar penjahat awam."

Suara itu... Naruto dan Sasuke melihat seseorang yang muncul dari balik tubuh-tubuh yang ambruk itu, Kakashi! Menyusul kemudian, orang-orang lain yang juga mereka kenal. Izumo, Kotetsu, dan Genma. Ketiga orang itu dengan sigap langsung mengikat para gerombolan itu dan memasangkan borgol chakra ke tangan mereka. Dengan paksa mereka dikumpulkan dan dibariskan dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam karena baru dihantam.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Naruto lega saat melihat Kakashi yang muncul dengan santainya dari balik semak-semak.

"Yo," jawab Kakashi santai. "Sepertinya kalian sudah berjuang keras," dia melirik pakaian Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah kotor dan basah oleh keringat. "Ngomong-ngomong, tolong periksa keadaan Sakura. Dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, karena meskipun tali chakra itu sudah menghilang, tubuh Sakura masih belum bergerak. Wajahnya pun masih pucat.

Genma menunduk dan memeriksa gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma pingsan karena tubuhnya membentur tanah—tapi dia baik-baik saja." pria itu menggigit batang ilalang yang sedang dikulumnya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa dibelit tali begini?"

"Kami lengah," kata Naruto dengan wajah muram. "Namun Sakura-chan sepertinya sudah melakukan perlawanan hebat saat ia bertemu ninja itu."

"Oh, baguslah kalau dia baik-baik saja," Kakashi menghembuskan napas lega. "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Sasuke? Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir. "Aku baik-baik saja!" katanya sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ya, begitulah." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Dalam hati dia salut juga kepada kedua murid laki-lakinya itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya menenangkan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kita keluar dulu dari hutan, oke? Kita harus kembali ke desa untuk memberikan perawatan medis pada Sakura." Pria itu menunduk dan menggendong Sakura, lalu mereka berjalan menuju arah keluar hutan. Dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto—dan kembali menyeringai. "Ada apa, kalian? Kalian mau menggantikan aku menggendongnya? Dia lumayan berat juga, lho," katanya setengah bercanda.

Sasuke langsung memalingkan muka, sementara Naruto langsung menyahut keras, "Tidak kok! Dari pada itu..." dia menatap sinis ke arah Kakashi, "Sensei, kenapa sensei lama sekali kembali? " tanya Naruto cemberut. "Kau baru kembali di saat-saat paling bahaya!"

Gurunya itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ooooh, itu yaaaa... hahaha, sebenarnya... tadi itu sandaime memberitahu kalau yang bersembunyi di sini bukan perampok biasa. Mereka juga missing-nin psikopat yang hobi membunuh. Jadi, heeeemmm... aku kembali lagi ke sini bersama beberapa jounin yang masih ada di Konoha," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi, kau sengaja membiarkan kami bertiga sampai saat-saat dimana kau harus keluar, kan?" Sela Sasuke sambil setengah menggerutu. "Dasar tukang pamer."

"Ha ha haaaa... maaf, maaf! Maaf, deh!" Katanya sambil tertawa keras—alias mengalihkan perhatian. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menggerundel. Cih, kalau tahu dari tadi Kakashi ada di sana, mereka 'kan tidak perlu repot-repot segala! Keluh mereka dalam hati. Kakashi yang melihat gelagat itu cepat-cepat menyela. "Tapi kalian hebat, lho! Tim 8 juga ada di hutan ini, tapi mereka tidak sampai bertemu gerombolan ini. Tapi kalian berhasil menekan mereka sampai batas terakhir, kan?" katanya separo menghibur. "Selain itu..."

"Selain itu?" Naruto mengedikkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Aaaah," terdengar suara Izumo dari belakang mereka. "Lihat. Matahari sudah terbit."

Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ke arah langit. Benar, sejak kapan hari sudah menjelang pagi? Langit yang gelap hitam perlahan dihiasi semburat berwarna ungu biru—menunjukkan ada cahaya matahari yang sebentar lagi akan menaiki cakrawala. Naruto memandang langit dengan perasaan kagum.

"Yaaa, kalian hebat. Kalian bisa bertahan sejauh itu!" kata Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "He he he... kalau begitu, kali ini kita berhasil melakukannya juga, ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk ikut tersenyum—senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Hn."

"Aaaaah! Dasar sok keren, cuma menjawab begitu saja, hoi!"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan? Memangnya otak bodohmu itu akan mengerti?"

"Siapa yang bodoh, Sasukebe-brengsek?!"

"Ssssst, sudah, sudah... memangnya kalian tidak capek?"

Matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur, menandakan misi kali ini telah...

Selesai.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**From Azumi x)**

Wuehe! Selesai euy! Akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras fic ini bisa berakhir bahagia –halah- so, bagaimana nih? Menarikkah? Apa ada yang kurang? Seru ndak? **:D** O ya, dan akhirnya juga scene babuk-tinju-tendang bisa ditumpahkan di chap ini. YEAH! Padahal waktu bikin scene-nya dikit banget, tapi berkat Papillon-neechan jadi banyak scene-nya dan juga terasa auranya alias gregetan –aku sendiri greget- **XD** (thanks ya neechan!)

**From Blekpapi :)**

Finally, finished! Yaaaay! Pede banget sih saya, padahal saya 'kan cuma nambah-nambahin dikit, sama ngejelasin pendeskripsiannya. Idenya sih berasal dari adik saya, non **Azumi**. Saya sih kering-ide-sekali. Fuaaah, saya emang ngga bakat nyari ide, bisanya cuma ngejabarin doang **:) **Saya ngga tau deh apakah saya kelewat berlebihan... asalnya, inner Sakura alias 'shannaro'nya itu nggak ada, saya tambahin. Begitu juga dengan 'kaze no jutsu'-nya si mas penjahat. Abisan, kasian si mas penjahatnya kalo ngga dikasih jurus spesial... meskipun saya juga ngga ngerti apa sih maksudnya 'kaze no jutsu' itu hihihi **XDD **haduh maap saya emang ga biasa sama dunia ad-pen-tur atau apalah itu.

Dannn... akhir kata kami ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mereview, sangaaad berarti. Terima kasih untuk **Ambudaff **yang sudah membenulkan dan mengoreksi, hehehe makasih ambuuuu! dan mungkin scene tarung-menarung di sini juga agak aneh, tapi yaaah, inilah percobaan pertama kami bikin adventure, semoga anda enjoy membacanya! memang, Maripossa juga judul animasi Barbie, hihihi...

**Blekpapi: **Eh, Imouchan... kok kayaknya ini cuma plot without point ya?? Cuma satu event aja ngejabarinnya panjang beginih!

**Azumi: **Jiah... itu sih, siapa yang nulisnya kepanjangan sampe minta dibikin two-shots! Tadinya kan ini oneshot...

**Blekpapi: ***kabur*

_**Big Hug for : **Miyu201 - Ambudaff - Myuuga Arai - Furukara Kyu - Lil-Ecchan - Sabaku no Panda-kun - karupin . 69 - Kosuke Gege 'maeda' - kawaii-haruna - wolfie von mudvayne - Kakoii-chan - Hiryuka Nishimori _

**Thanks for Read, and...**

**Review?**


End file.
